1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saxophone, and more particularly to a key mechanism for a saxophone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A saxophone essentially comprises a plurality of keys disposed on a tubular instrument body, and the tubular body instrument body is formed with a plurality of sound holes. Each of the keys 10, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a lever 11 pivoted to the instrument body, and a touch piece 12 and a sound-hole cover 13 at two ends of the lever 11. A user can play music by pressing different touch pieces 12, which consequently makes the sound-hole covers 13 close or open corresponding sound holes.
However, different players have different finger sizes, and the habits of pressing the keys are also different from player to player. Therefore, the saxophone won't be able to accommodate different players, if the touch pieces 12 cannot be adjusted. To solve this problem, the keys 10 are designed to be adjustable, wherein the touch piece 12 of each of the keys 10 is adjustably disposed in a slot 111 of the lever 11 by a slide block 121 and can be fixed at a desired position in the slot 111 by a fixing member 14. When the position of the touch piece 12 needs to be adjusted, a hand tool must be used to tighten and loose the fixing member. However, normally, a player won't take a hand tool with him or her all the time, which makes it the adjustment impossible or at least inconvenient. Besides, the height position of the touch piece 12 is restricted by the upmost holes of the slide block 121, and therefore cannot be freely adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.